The present invention relates to a synchronous machine, in particular a generator for a motor vehicle, provided with an excitation system composed of a plurality of electrically excited individual poles in a stator or a rotor, preferably in form of claw poles excited by at least one joint excitation coil, and with a stray flux compensation device arranged in free spaces between the claw poles.
A synchronous machine of this type is disclosed for example in the German patent documents DE-PS 1209651 and DE 8905353 U1. Permanent magnets are utilized as the stray flux compensation device, which are arranged in the stray flux region between the claw poles. The mounting of the permanent magnets between the claw poles requires especially constructed claw poles or additional holding parts. Therefore, not only the construction of the synchronous machine becomes expensive, but also the compensation of the stray flux is dependent on temperature, aging and tolerances of the construction of the claw poles.